


We Met at a Party

by PhilomeleWithMelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilomeleWithMelody/pseuds/PhilomeleWithMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi and Aradia meet at Sollux's party and bond over death</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met at a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/gifts).



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=9k361j)


End file.
